1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bow sight mechanism and more particularly to a bow sight mechanism employing a plurality of horizontal reference lines that can be easily adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most bows employed in archery hunting do not come equipped with any mechanism for sighting the bow on its desired target. Accordingly, there are a number of different types of sights that have been developed that can be attached to an existing bow. Such sights generally are attached to a portion of the bow above the handgrip and include some type of mechanism projecting into the line of sight of the archer so that the archer can have a reference point for sighting the bow. Typically such a sight will include a series of horizontal reference lines or points for aiming the bow for targets at different distances. Since the trajectory of an arrow must be substantially greater for a distant target than for a close target, the bow must be aimed substantially higher for the distant target. A series of horizontal reference lines are employed for targets at varying distances, such as ten, twenty, and thirty yards.
One of the drawbacks with the bow sights previously developed is that they are generally complex and expensive.
It is one of the principle objects of the present invention to provide an effective, easy to adjust bow sight that is of an uncomplicated and inexpensive construction but is simple and easy to install and use.